Do you want to build a snow-WHAT!
by Prompt Princess
Summary: With Anna and Kristoff getting married everyone is happy... Until a certain snowman thinks he could use some love of his own. Elsa makes him a proposition, and he tries to think of the perfect snowwoman, but he finds difficult. Can he tell Elsa why? (Mentions of slash, Motherly!Elsa, and of course KrisAnna)


**WARNINGS: Ahead there be: Fluff, Elsa/Olaf bonding, KristAnna, mentions of slash, and some slight drama. If you do not like this, do not read ahead, thank you!**

**Prompts that inspired this: "Snowman" "Coming out of the igloo" and "Do you wanna build a snowman?" In no particular order from no particular source.**

* * *

"And we'll have pink roses-no! Yellow tulips!"

The castle halls were alive with the sound of Anna, who pranced around like a newborn fawn. She and Kristoff had officially become engaged, and no one could be happier for the two.

"Anna, settle down, just a little?" Her elder sister, Elsa, begged. As the queen, Elsa of course had given her blessing for the ceremony (with a few choice words mumbled about it at least not being after a day), and as Anna's older sister of course she was happy for her.

But as Elsa she was a mite annoyed at the sheer buoyancy her sister had as they wandered the halls.

"I'm sure Kristoff doesn't care what color flowers there are." She said, rolling her eyes. Anna's smile faltered for a minute.

"I know, but... Everyone else will care. What if I make the wrong choice about something? No one will ever want to come to one of my weddings again!" Anna threw her arms in the air dramatically and Elsa laughed.

"Just how many weddings are you planning on having, exactly?"

"...Oh, yeah."

Their laughter echoed down the hallway, and both sisters were noticeably more relaxed afterwards.

* * *

"Blue tux, white tux, blue tux, white tux, blue tux..." Kristoff stood in front of a floor-length mirror, quickly altering which tuxedo jacket he held in front of him.

"Olaf, which do you think looks better?" He spun around and demanded, looking half crazed.

"White! It looks just like snow! I love snow, don't you? It's just so cold and white and snowy!" The snowman got a distant look on his face, and Kristoff's eye twitched.

"Riiiiight. Blue tux." He said with a finality.

"Hey, Kristoff?" The snowman asked as the blonde man laid the two jackets side my side on the bed. The man gave a grunt of acknowledgement and the snowman continued. "Why do you want to marry Anna so much?"

"Wh-why?" Kristoff looked surprised. "I-I want to marry her because I love her, obviously!"

"Ohhhhhh, okay!" Olaf said, nodding wisely. Kristoff rolled his eyes and went to put on his boots.

After a moment of silence Olaf raised his hand to ask a question. "Kristoff, Kristoff, when am I going to get married?"

Kristoff, the poor man, had been reaching into a deep trunk in search of his lucky socks when Olaf asked, and this resulted in him coming up so fast he bumped his head on the top. "YYYYEEEOOOWCH!" His head shot up, his hands following.

"M-married?" The blonde stuttered out, "Wh-why would you want to get married?"

"Well, because you and Anna are getting married, and you love each other! I want someone to love, too!" The snowman looked up with such large, sparkling eyes that the man had to look away.

"Ah. I... see. Well, you'd certainly want to make Elsa proud with your choice, right? Weeeelllll, time to go!"

He would definitely have to talk to Elsa about this.

* * *

The queen sighed, rubbing her temples. Kristoff had just informed her of an... interesting bit of information, and she felt mentally worn out already.

"He _what?_" Elsa had asked, incredulous.

"He wants someone to love!" Her future brother-in-law said, shrugging. "I figured, you made him, so maybe you could, y'know, make him a girlfriend."

Great, just great. On top of the wedding she now had to play matchmaker to an animated snowman!

But, she loved her little snowman, and she wanted to see him happy. He had the _right _to have someone to love.

So she set off to find him.

* * *

"Funny, athletic, funny, romantic..." Olaf mumbled to himself as he wandered around the castle. He was looking at all the paintings, and there were a lot, to see if any gave him ideas on what his ideal lover would be like.

"And funny. Don't forget funny." He said seriously, waving a finger in the air.

"Olaf?" He heard someone call, "Olaf, where are you?"

"Over here, Elsa!" He grinned at his creator as he toddled over to her, reaching as far up as he could to signal he wanted a hug.

"It's good to see you again, little one." Elsa said lovingly as she knelt beside him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, too, Mom!"

Elsa blushed at the title. Olaf had occasionally used it after Anna had told some stories about their parents, and Olaf had felt left out. He wasn't technically wrong, but Elsa certainly wasn't used to it.

"Now, what's this I hear about you wanting to get married?"

"Oh, no, Elsa, I want to fall in love first!" He said, as if teaching the older person about how these things were done.

"Right, of course..." Elsa giggled. "So... Would you like me to make you a snowwoman, then?"

"Oh, would you!" The happy little snowman asked, grinning dreamily.

"Sure! Just... Tell me what she should act like. That's how I made you; I had an idea first."

"Oh, that's easy! She-" The snowman stopped suddenly.

"...Olaf? Is... Is something wrong?" The blonde girl reached out to the snowman, who had turned away.

"Oh, yeah, it's just, I-" He looked up at Elsa and stopped. Her eyes looked so hopeful and yet filled with worry about him. "I... forgot how I wanted... her to act. That's all"

"Oh. Well, no rush!" Elsa held up her hands, gently reaching for the little snowman and giving him another hug. "Please, don't fall in love too fast..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

At last it was the morning before the wedding. Everyone was excited, and the castle was abuzz with chatting and laughing people.

Elsa, however, hung back a bit. She scanned the crowd before her, looking for a certain snowman. She hadn't had a full conversation with him since the conversation about making him a girlfriend, and that had been two days ago.

Something was up with her little snowman, and she was determined to find out what.

"Anna, I'm stepping out for a minute. Do you think you can handle things here?" Elsa asked, gathering her overcoat.

"Sure, Elsa! Don't be gone too long, though!" The bride-to-be giggled.

So Elsa set off to find her little snowman.

As she wandered around outside she wondered what the ice person had been up to. He had been awfully quiet, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about him. But, she wondered, what had been bothering him?

Was he scared? Hurt? Lonely? Elsa just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

_Here it is, the day before your sister's wedding,_ She thought, _And you're more worried about a snowman's love life! _But she couldn't really help it. Olaf was practically a living symbol of the good times her and her sister had as a kid; he was their love and happiness personified.

But above all, he was her little snowman.

She had to talk to him, and by now she was certain something was wrong.

* * *

And something certainly was wrong.

Olaf sighed as he picked apart a flower, letting the petals flutter to the ground. Try as he might, he couldn't picture the perfect snowwoman. He knew what her personality would be, but he couldn't think of _her_.

And he knew she had to be perfect; it was what Elsa expected of him. She wanted him to have the perfect girlfriend, and he wanted to make her proud!

He sighed again.

"Why so glum, little Carrot Nose?" He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Elsa!" He blushed somehow, his face turning pink. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I haven't seen you lately."

"Oh, well, you've been busy... With the wedding..."

"Olaf," Elsa sighed, "You know I'm never too busy for you."

"Oh. W-well I've been busy, too. Y'know, thinking of a girlfriend."

"And?"

"...And what?"

Elsa's laughter sounded like bells to Olaf, and he smiled as she shook her head.

"And, how's she coming along?"

"Oh. Well enough." He toddled off and sat on a snowbank near-by. He started to fiddle with his feet, and Elsa gave him a worried look.

"Olaf? Is... Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing! I just want to think of the perfect snowwoman, to make you proud of me!"

The grin on his face was one of heartache, and Elsa almost cried out seeing it. Proud of him? Where had he ever gotten such an idea?

"Listen here, Carrot Nose." She said, in her best Queen Voice. "I _am_ proud of you. Who you want to love will not change that, by royal decree!"

The snowman laughed heartily, and soon Elsa joined him rolling and playing on the snow bank. It ended up turning into a tickle fight (Olaf being ticklish under the chin and Elsa ticklish at the mere mention of the word) that had both of them gasping for breath.

"Where did you get such an idea?" Elsa murmured as she hugged the smaller figure close.

"Kristoff said I should want to make you proud." He said in a surprisingly somber tone, "So I wanted to think of the best snowwoman ever. But it's not going so well."

"And why's that, little one?"

"Because I don't want a snowwoman to love. I want a snowman."

He felt so much lighter after he said it. A weight was lifted off of his chest and he actually sighed at the relief. He waited for Elsa to say something.

And waited.

And waited.

But the only thing that happened was that Elsa's grip on him tightened, and she started breathing funny.

"Mom?" He asked, looking up at the blonde woman. His breath froze as he saw tears streaking down her face. "E-Elsa? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

But she didn't say anything. She sobbed once, pulling her pseudo-son closer and rubbing her face against his. Her tears froze on contact and stuck to her face, leaving Olaf to pull back and wipe them off.

"Elsa? Are you mad? I know you can make him just as perfect, and if you can't that's okay, too! Please don't cry."

"Olaf." She choked out, seeing his face so worried, "I'm not mad. I'm just... I'm sorry I made you think I would only be proud of you if you were with a snowwoman. Sweetie, I'll love you no matter _who_ you love." More tears slid down her face, which made Olaf even more confused.

"Then why are you crying?"

She laughed a little, wiping her eyes with a sleeve. "It's silly. Nevermind. Let's talk about this... Snowman of yours."

Olaf busted out laughing and hugged her close, which then confused _her_.

"Surprise me!"

And then both of them were laughing again, holding the other close and enjoying each other.

"Oh, shoot!" Elsa said suddenly, sitting up and looking around, bringing Olaf up with her. "I told Anna I'd only be gone a minute. I should really be heading back."

"Alright! Let's go!" The snow person said, rushing out of her arms and onto the path.

"Wait for me!" She said breathily as she tried to catch up. "Oh. And Olaf, please no more of this making me proud thing, okay? Just be happy."

"Right, Mom, just be happy. Gotcha!" He slid down the path ahead of her, being sure to keep her in sight.

"Oh, and another thing! About this calling me 'Mom' business." He glanced back at her, a nervous expression on his face.

"You either do or don't, none of this switching back and forth nonsense.

And, in response to that, he yelled, "RACE YOU BACK TO THE CASTLE, MOM!"

* * *

**Whew. And it's done.**


End file.
